Warriors of the Dragon, Part II: The Knight's Comrade
Warriors of the Dragon, Part II: The Knight's Comrade is the second book in the Warriors of the Dragon series written by Jeremy G. McLaughlin. The book was announced on Facebook on April 20, 2013. Blurb Three months have passed since Lord Bosworth Frastria attempted to conquer Zilore Castle as part of his plan to overthrow his brother, King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney. Since then, the six Warriors of the Dragon have split up on different missions taking place across the kingdom. In the south, Xeurvé and Avelin are tasked with helping Lord Atrix Aroliv and Princess Lillé to recruit the neutral House of Petrolin to provide aid to the king, a task Xeurvé finds far from thrilling, seeing as she was a servant for that family for most of her life. In the north, Visteaux and Sidra lead the search for the missing duke and commander in the King's Guard, Tenegatnalp Raurelle. With winter coming, Visteaux dreads the prospect that the duke may have hidden himself in the freezing White Plains. In the east, Lawrencius and Zevorm are teamed with Tenegatnalp's son, Retsacnal Raurelle, to find and request the aid of Timethium Prospere, a wizard who resides in Lawrencius' hometown of Sandstorm City. Characters Present *Major/Colonel Lawrencius Granitere (former rank mentioned in the character description while latter rank is gained over the course of the story) *Zevorm Aroliv *Sidra Fulmine *Xeurvé *Avelin Javier *Visteaux Frastria *Knutz *King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney *Lord Atrix Aroliv *Timethium Prospere *Perlia *Lillé Frastria *Lord Bosworth Frastria *Sarium Fulmine *Lieutenant Colonel/Lieutenant Commander Retsacnal Raurelle (neither rank is ever specified in the character sheet and paired alongside Kroy Raurelle) *Major/Lieutenant Colonel Kroy Raurelle (neither rank is ever specified in the character sheet and paired alongside Retsacnal Raurelle) *Lord Iréx Kire *Editrius Lirant *Lord Vladivus Petrolin *Harroldimore Petrolin *Gerlin Petrolin *Jaysonomore Petrolin *Marlé Petrolin *Ophelius Petrolin *Quarix Petrolin *Seletria Petrolin *Commodore Lemi Aktis *Syr Darius Ectorson *Syr Zarpix Pulswick *Syr Lector Cooper *Syr Wilrast Vernfield (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part II) *Dame Viridia Lanceway *Kella Riordan *Alistair Kreigbaum *Mowellus Sisto *Syr Grep Bedevire (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part II) *Marshal Rodchester Carney *Brigadier/General Lattimer Pelletier (latter rank is gained over the course of the story) *Lady Zedelin Lirant *Lord Fretrus Zilore (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part II) *Lady Hermé Zilore (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part II) *Arvorm Zilore (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part II) *Mylria Zilore (identified in the character sheet bud did not actually appear in Part II) *Lady Ellerin Vistrux *Syr Marius Laurentson (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part II) *Gansley Codorac *Lord Ellery Codorac *General Liseral Elay *Nerval Gretchson *Commander (Syr) Tenegatnalp Raurelle (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part II) *Siri Granitere *Silas Mazzerix Plot Summary #Xeurvé I #Visteaux I #Lawrencius I #Avelin I #Lawrencius II #Visteaux II #Xeurvé II #Avelin II #Lawrencius III #Visteaux III #Lawrencius IV #Xeurvé III #Visteaux IV #Lawrencius V #Visteaux V #Avelin III #Lawrencius VI #Visteaux VI #Avelin IV #Lawrencius VII #Xeurvé IV #Lawrencius VIII #Visteaux VII #Avelin V #Xeurvé V #Lawrencius IX #Visteaux VIII #Lawrencius X #Xeurvé VI #Visteaux IX #Xeurvé VII #Lawrencius XI #Xeurvé VIII #Lawrencius XII #Lawrencius XIII #Xeurvé IX #Avelin VI #Lawrencius XIV #Lawrencius XV #Visteaux X #Lawrencius XVI #Xeurvé X #Visteaux XI Category:Books